Hero
by Fabina4eva
Summary: Fabian wants to tell Nina something here's how he does it. Fabina!
1. Chapter 1

Little Song that i thought was awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Hero

Fabian's POV

"Hey Nina meet me at the garden tonight at 8," I tell her. She raises an eyebrow. "Will you please meet me in the garden at 8?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Do I have a choice?" she sighs. "Nope, kay see you tonight!" I yell starting to walk away... "Wait! What do I wear?" She asks i smile winking at her. "What you normally wear your beautiful either way,".

*Night at 8*

Nina walks up to me Grab my guitar. "Fabian, what are you doing?" she asks. "Shhh," I say putting a finger to her lips and start to play

"I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You wanna go, yeah"<p>

I drop my guitar taking her hand kising it.

"I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You wanna hear bu"t<p>

I kiss her on the lips.

"I'll be your hero"

I kiss her lips again.

"I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable"<p>

I spin her around pulling her to me after that.

"I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero"<br>I can see tears in her eyes, but i couldn't stop know  
>"(Could you be the one [x3]for me)<br>Then I'll be your hero  
>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)<br>Then I'll be your hero"  
>Know we're just turning in circles.<br>"Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barley know, yeah"<p>

I kiss her cheeks

"I put my trust in fate  
>If you will come my way<br>And if it's bright  
>It's undeniable yeah<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>And when it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero-o<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<p>

Yeah I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero" I finish the song and look at Nina. she throws her arms around me. "I love you, Fabian!" She screams. "I love you too, so much," I whisper in her ear.<p>

The End

Did you like it i might make this a multi chapter story tell me in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 i just had to

Nina's POV

Fabian and I are laying on my bed watching My fave movie ever Tangled. I feel Fabian shake as a laugh rumbles in his chest. "Why can't you be more like Flynn?" I ask my adorable british boyfriend. "What, Handsome, brave, and funny?" He raises an eyebrow. I laugh kissing his cheek. "No, you already got that down, I meant care-free, rule breaker, and and be a rebelion," I whisper in his ear. He looks at me with fake offense. "I Love you the way you are though, so don't change'"

Later that night

Nina's POV

"Okay... here we go,"

I start to strum my guitar.

" I Play my heart out when your gone

my worries fade way far way

no one see's my face when it's tear stained

'cuz you hide me away to where i'm truly

safe just in case

you protect me from my fears you conduct

me so I can find my way to the light

of life to where i'm safe and warm in those days where i

am ignored.

no one see's my face when it's tear stained

'cuz you hide me away to where i'm truly

safe just in case.

Please keep me safe,"

I finish my song, but freeze when i hear some on claping behind me, I turn around slowly and gasp.

**Thanks to all reviewers even though there was one it still means a lot I wrote that song I know it's bad but so what **

so who should of caught her Jerome, Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, or Joy!


End file.
